dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta II
| image = | race = | birthday =March 13 | gender =Male | height =5'4" | weight = 123lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = Planet Trade Organization | occupation = Prince of Planet Vegeta Soldier in Freeza's Army | previous occupation = | team = Unknown | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Planet Vegeta | homeworld =Planet Vegeta | relatives = King Vegeta (Deceased) King Vegeta(Elder Brother) Vegeta (possibly) | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Galick Gun | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Vegeta Jr. (ベジータジュニア Bejīta Junia), or Prince Vegeta (ベジータ王子 Bejīta Ōji) is the Prince of Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race. He is the son of the former King Vegeta, and younger brother to King Vegeta. Appearance Vegeta is a muscular Saiyan much like the others of his lineage, he has long spiky, upright black hair with a prominent widows peak and dark black eyes. He is seen wearing the Battle Armor, consisting of a tight blue bodysuit like other Saiyans with chest armor of a red and white coloration over it. Additionally; he is seen wearing a dark blue cape, a light blue pendant, and a pair of white gloves and boots. Personality As the son of a King, and brother of the current King Vegeta, his brother, one would expect Vegeta Jr. to be cunning and tactical. He is anything but the sort. His intelligence lies elsewhere, manifesting in ways that most of the Saiyan race would never dream of. He is a visionary, one who strives to go beyond the boundaries that the Saiyan have lived by for centuries. Technological advancement, industrial growth, militaristic branching... all steps that Vegeta Jr. wants to take, yet his own people refuse to listen. He believes that soon, they will begin to see the merits of his work, and continues to create and build in the shadows of his palace in an effort to improve. Vegeta Jr. has the potential for greatness, a shade of greatness never before seen in the ranks of the Saiyan race. Should he ever come into power, the society that his people have grown fond of would crumble within a week. That much, Vegeta Jr. has vowed. Despite his dreams, Vegeta Jr. is met with one drastic flaw. He is too immature for his own good. According to him, he is not immature, only eccentric. He is quick with words, and even quicker to anger others with his words. A smart ass in his own way, Vegeta Jr. tends to bring out the worst in people. It is probably why he has never found an audience among his people, but he tends to ignore this fact. He is a perfect combination of witty and snarky, incapable of holding a proper conversation with anyone without diverting off topic. He is a hotheaded, brash, and short-tempered young warrior who is more of a Saiyan than he would like to be. Many see his father in him, but Vegeta Jr. is something much more. He is the key to bringing the Saiyan race into a new era, a Golden Age where they stand on top above all. History Abilities Power Techniques and Abilities Trivia *Vegeta II's hair is shorter than others who bear the Vegeta name.